The Cold Story of the Snow
by Oriphiel
Summary: Estraneo held him captive for many years, when he escape to the modern world, the Vongola give him a chance start over. Will meeting the soon-to-be Tenth change his view to the Mafia world?


**PROLOGUE : The Escape****I DON'T OWN KHR, even if I beg for it... Really wish I did, though**_The Estraneo Family._

* * *

_They promised me a home..._

_But all they give to me was pain._

_Now, I'm going to give them a little taste of pain._

* * *

**Rome's Underground, 20.36 p.m., Estraneo Underground Laboratory**

Estraneo treated us like guinea pigs, one experiment after another. One suffering after another. One death after another. The experiments conducted here are to study about the curse of the infamous Arcobaleno, the seven most powerful infants in the world. With the development of technology, they have conducted experiments on 8 children they found around the great city of Rome. 2 of them survived. 2 of them have completely disabled the lab's security in 32 minutes. 2 of them have completely annihilated the entire facility. 2 of them are on the run. And 2 of them went separate ways.

One of them found an exit near the great Colosseum, his name is Mario Morte, and this is his story.

* * *

He didn't run, he only walk slowly, trying to blend in with the crowd. Everything is so different, the Italy he knows was no more. The once dark and primitive Italy he lives in was now bright with man-made light. Even the sunlight hurts his eye.

He paused for a minute, letting his five-senses adapt to the new environment. Once he gotten used to it, he tried to ask somebody around him.

"Um….excuse me?" He asked an old man that walked pass him.

"Yes, young man? How may I help you?" He replied in a deep voice of a 40 year old man.

"This might be a strange question, but…..What year is it?" He asked politely, half shivering.

"Oh, well this is the year of 2007. You must missed the new year party yesterday." He chuckled.

"Thanks!" He bowed his head and run towards the crowd.

'2007? It's been that long? Why didn't I realize it?' He thought. 'Hm….2007 minus 1946 is… 61! It's been 61 years! Wow, can't believe it. Did I sleep that long?'

He ran without knowing direction, but wherever he was running too, it's through a dark alley full of thugs. One called for him, but he was still confused and continued to run. But another one blocked him on the other side, causing him to lose balance and fell.

"My friend called for ya, why didn't ya respond?" The thug asked, by the tone of voice, he was angry. And his body was huge.

The other thugs grouped around him, blocking the two available exits.

"Um.. could you please excuse me?" Mario asked as polite as he can.

"No exit for ya, punk! Not after ignoring me!" The skinny thug yelled. "Don't ya know who I am? I am the owner of this turf, and nobody will ignore me!"

"You're the owner?" Mario asked, half angry.

"Yeah, got a problem with that ?" He asked in a demanding tone.

"I guess, if I do THIS to you, you're not the owner anymore, huh?" Mario's hand pierced through the thugs chest, while his other hand baffled his mouth, so that he couldn't scream.

He pulled his hand from the thug's body and let him fell helplessly to the solid ground.

"Now, please let me pass." Mario asked once again, with face and clothes covered in blood. His golden eyes were shining in the darkness of night. Without any other warnings, the thugs quickly fled, and from behind he could hear a vague applause. He didn't have to turn around. His eyes could see perfectly in every angle. Behind him, stood a man wearing a suit. His hair was pale yellow, and you can tell from the look that he is highly intelegent.

"What do you want from me?" Mario asked in a rather demanding tone.

"There's somebody in Japan that could need your help." He answered "My name is Sawada Iemitsu."

"I don't recall killers are allowed in Vongola." Mario answered quickly.

"You're not a killer." Iemitsu said, "You close your eyes when that man fell, and you're still trembling because of all the blood."

"You…..can tell?" Mario asked quietly.

"You still have a lot to learn, young man." He chuckled, "According to my informant, you're a child from Estraneo."

"Please, don't say that name in front of me."Mario clenched his fist, "The sound of it sickens me."

"I quite understand, don't worry." There was a minute pause between them, "So, will you take the offer?"

"Hm… sure, why not." He answered.

"Then I have something to give you before we go." Iemitsu handed him a ring in shape of a shield, with a strange mark carved on the middle.

"It's called the half Vongola Ring of Snow." He explains, "You'll be my son's Snow guardian!"

"I think…. This'll be fun." Mario smiled.

"Well, come on. We have a plane to catch." Iemitsu shouted in a distance, snapping Mario out of his daydreaming.

* * *

**A little Author's Note : ****Well? How was it? Bad? Good? Horrible? It wouldn't be that good, because it's my first story after all.**


End file.
